14 Lipca 2008
TVP 1 05:00 Notacje - Ostap Łapski. Strachy nie na Lachy; cykl dokumentalny 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 3918; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3919; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 05:55 Był taki dzień - 14 lipca; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:14 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Świnka Peppa - Przedstawienie, odc. 52 (School play, ep. 52); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 08:35 Owocowe ludki - Znicz Olimpijski, odc. 10 (The Fryittilympics, ep. 10); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 09:05 Budzik - Tramwaje 09:35 Krówka Mu Mu - Wacek chce się bawić, odc. 7 (Burts wants to play, ep. 7); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2004) 09:40 Na wysokiej fali - seria I, odc. 9 (Blue Water High, series I ep. 9); serial kraj prod.Australia (2004) 10:10 Szkoła złamanych serc odc.116; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:00 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Jeszcze tego nie umie? odc. 145; magazyn 11:15 Rok w ogrodzie 11:35 TELEZAKUPY 11:50 Był taki dzień - 14 lipca; felieton 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Plebania - odc. 1036; telenowela TVP 12:45 Plebania - odc. 1037; telenowela TVP 13:10 Siódme niebo, ser. VI - Naprawdę chciałem odc. 16 (7th Heaven ser. VI - I really did ep. 16); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 14:00 Klan - odc. 1464 - txt. str.777; telenowela TVP 14:25 Dotknij życia - Syberyjska matka; reportaż 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Don Matteo II - Prawdziwe powołanie, odc. 1 (Don Matteo - Mossa D'Azzardo); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2001) 16:10 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 31; teleturniej 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Przebojowa noc 17:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3920; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 18:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3921; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 18:30 Faceci do wzięcia - Weseli mnisi; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Vipo i przyjaciele - Rzym - Fontanna di Trevi i spełnione marzenia, odc. 4 (Rome A Trevi Fountain Wish Comes True); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Hiszpania (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Pół żartem, pół serio (Some Like It Hot) - txt. str.777 116'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1959) 22:30 Zagubieni II - odc. 7; serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 23:20 Mocne kino nocne - Żądza krwi V - odc. 4, Wszystko co w twojej mocy (Wire in the Blood V, ep. 4, Anything You Can Do); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 00:50 Kojak seria 4 - Prawo ulicy (Kojak IV, ep. 18, I Was Happy Where I Was); serial kraj prod.USA (1976) 01:35 Pan Fasola - "Złota rybka" , "Wynalazca" 17 (Mr Bean the Animated Series ("Gold Fish", "Inventor")); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 02:00 Był taki dzień - 14 lipca; felieton 02:00 Notacje - Ostap Łapski. Strachy nie na Lachy; cykl dokumentalny 02:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 W labiryncie - odc. 15 - Wyznanie 06:25 Smaczne Go!; magazyn kulinarny 07:15 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 EUROexpress; magazyn 07:40 Przystanek praca 07:55 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kacper - odc. 32/52 Szczury (Casper ep. Rats!); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 08:25 M jak miłość - odc. 225 09:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 73 - txt. str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 74 - txt. str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:15 Egzamin z życia - odc. 85; serial TVP 11:05 Sąsiedzi - odc. 74 (294) Przeprawa przez morze cz. 2; serial komediowy TVP 11:40 Córki McLeoda - odc. 28/74 Posucha (McLeod's Daughters, s. 2 ep. A Dry Spell); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2002) 12:35 Harry i Hendersonowie - odc. 15/72 Małpolud, który pożarł Seattle (Harry And The Hendersons ep The Bigfoot That Ate Seattle); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 13:00 Jesteś tym co jesz (seria III) - Amy i Karen Scriven (You are what you eat); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 13:30 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 14:00 Dubidu - odc. 10; quiz muzyczny 15:00 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 5, odc. 14/20 (98) Wszystko się zmieni (Jake and the Fatman, s.5, ep.(9116 There?ll be some changes made)); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1991) 15:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 309 Przegrany mecz; serial TVP 16:50 MASH - odc. 81/147 (MASH (s. IV, G 509)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1975) 17:25 MASH - odc. 82/147 (MASH (s. IV, G 510)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1975) 17:50 Sylwetki Olimpijskie - Szymon Kołecki 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Sport Telegram 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 XIX Festiwal Kultury Ukraińskiej (Sopot 2008); koncert 20:00 Sopot Hit Festiwal 2008 - nominacje 20:05 Dr House - odc. 10/22 (House, M. D. ep.?Histories?? Eps. #E5508); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004) 21:00 Oficer - odc. 9/13 - Kod dostępu - txt. str.777; serial TVP 22:05 Miss Universe 2008 24:00 Panorama 00:15 Wieczór artystyczny - Omnia mea... omnia mea mecum porto - wszystko moje niosę z sobą... (portret Józefa Szajny); film dokumentalny 01:15 Wieczór artystyczny - Koncert na dwa fortepiany. Standardy (Adam Makowicz i Leszek Możdżer) 02:10 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Kwestionariusz - Film o profesorze Edmundzie Wnuku - Lipińskim; cykl dokumentalny 02:40 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:20, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:56, 07:10, 07:26; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:52, 07:11, 07:19, 07:40; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:27, 06:45, 07:15; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:46, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:49, 07:16; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:11 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:26 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:55 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:13 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:26 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:02 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:53 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:53 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:07 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:05 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:11 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Raport z Polski; STEREO 20:20 Forum - wydanie 27; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 24:00 Dzieci z Darfuru (Children of Darfur); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Nowoczesna medycyna - Potęga szarych komórek (TeleMed. How we are controlled by our brain.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:54 Forum - wydanie 27; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:32 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 01:57 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 01:58 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:20, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:56, 07:10, 07:26; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:52, 07:11, 07:19, 07:40; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:27, 06:45, 07:15; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:46, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:49, 07:16; STEREO 07:45 Panorama; Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Smak poniedziałku 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:11 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:26 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:55 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:13 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:26 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:02 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:53 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:53 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:07 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:05 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:11 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Deptane po drodze, Za płotem 17:00 Żegluj z mistrzem 17:15 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 18:30 Komentarze dnia 18:45 Sprawa Przybyszewskiej 19:35 Reportaż 19:45 Żegluj z mistrzem 20:01 Raport z Polski; STEREO 20:20 Forum - wydanie 27; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 24:00 Dzieci z Darfuru (Children of Darfur); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Nowoczesna medycyna - Potęga szarych komórek (TeleMed. How we are controlled by our brain.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:54 Forum - wydanie 27; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:32 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 01:57 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 01:58 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:20, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:56, 07:10, 07:26; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:52, 07:11, 07:19, 07:40; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:27, 06:45, 07:15; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:46, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:49, 07:16; STEREO 07:45 Barka 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Kronika - rozmowa z gościem, przegląd prasy 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:11 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:26 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:55 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:13 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:26 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:02 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:53 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:53 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:07 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:05 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:11 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Rymowane ewangelie Romcia Tomcia 16:50 Arka 17:15 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Kronika 18:15 Zielonym do góry 18:30 Magazyn sportowy 19:00 FAMA 97 - Rock na Famie: Proletaryat i Tilt 20:01 Raport z Polski; STEREO 20:20 Forum - wydanie 27; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 24:00 Dzieci z Darfuru (Children of Darfur); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Nowoczesna medycyna - Potęga szarych komórek (TeleMed. How we are controlled by our brain.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:54 Forum - wydanie 27; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:32 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 01:57 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 01:58 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:20, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:56, 07:10, 07:26; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:52, 07:11, 07:19, 07:40; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:27, 06:45, 07:15; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:46, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:49, 07:16; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu ; STEREO 07:56 Pogoda; STEREO 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:11 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:26 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:55 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:13 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:26 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:02 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:53 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:53 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:07 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:05 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:11 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 16:53 Pogoda; STEREO 16:55 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:02 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:11 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:13 Pogoda; STEREO 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 18:29 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:42 m2 magazyn nieruchomości ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:58 Warszawa - spojrzenie ze wschodu; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:54 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:01 Raport z Polski; STEREO 20:20 Forum - wydanie 27; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:00 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:03 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 22:11 Pogoda; STEREO 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 24:00 Dzieci z Darfuru (Children of Darfur); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Nowoczesna medycyna - Potęga szarych komórek (TeleMed. How we are controlled by our brain.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:54 Forum - wydanie 27; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:32 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 01:57 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 01:58 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5.00 Music Spot, odc. 238 5.30 Wstawaj! Gramy!, odc. 587 6.15 Magia Niagary, odc. 8 7.15 TV Market 7.30 Wielka Wygrana, odc. 287 8.20 Powrót Arabeli, odc. 3 9.00 Słodkie zmartwienia, odc. 16 9.30 Czarodziejki, odc. 67 10.30 Beverly Hills 90210, odc. 112 11.30 Miłość zoo., odc. 10 12.00 Piękni, odc. 14 13.00 Dom nie do poznania, odc. 81 14.00 Miodowe Lata, odc. 35 14.45 Świat według Bundych, odc. 103 15.15 Świat według Bundych, odc. 104 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Pogoda 16.15 Interwencja, odc. 1130 16.30 Rodzina Deque, odc. 13 17.30 Daleko od noszy, odc. 117 18.00 Miodowe lata, odc. 36 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Mamuśki, odc. 11 20.00 CSI. Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku, odc. 22 21.00 MEGA HIT - Ryzykanci - film akcji, USA, 1997 22.00 Studio Lotto 23.00 Nieustraszeni Sezon 3, odc. 44 0.00 Fala zbrodni, odc. 9 1.05 Ale kasa, odc. 28 2.05 Zakazana kamera, odc. 108 4.05 Nocne randki TVN 4.45 Uwaga! 5.05 Telesklep 5.55 Hej-nał Show 6.55 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerrego - serial 7.45 Taniec z gwiazdami 9.35 Telesklep 10.35 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 11.30 Fabryka Gry 12.30 Detektywi - serial 13.05 Na Wspólnej - serial 14.20 Inwazja - serial S-F 15.15 Kobra. Oddział specjalny - serial 16.15 Rozmowy w toku 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 18.25 Detektywi - serial 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! 20.15 W-11 Wydział Śledczy - serial 20.55 Krok od domu - serial kryminalny 21.55 Dowody zbrodni IV - serial kryminalny 22.55 Kuba Wojewódzki 23.55 Tajemnice Smallville - serial S-F 0.50 Co za tydzień 1.15 Uwaga! 1.35 Wrzuć na luz 2.35 Telesklep 3.00 Nic straconego TV 4 5:10 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Rajd Szwecji 6:00 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 6:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:35 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 8:10 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 9:10 Pokemon - odc. 238, serial animowany, USA, Japonia 1998-1999 9:40 Zbuntowani - odc. 185, Meksyk 2004 10:40 mała Czarna - talk-show 11:40 Sidła miłości - odc. 81, Argentyna 2006 12:40 Prorocy science fiction - film dokumentalny, USA 2006 13:50 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 14:20 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15:20 "Hell's Kitchen" od kuchni - odc. 1, USA 2006 16:20 Dharma i Greg 2 - odc. 7, USA 1998 16:50 Saint-Tropez - odc. 31, serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996 18:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 19:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 186, Meksyk 2004 20:00 Co z tym Bobem? - komedia, USA 1991 22:05 24 godziny - odc. 4, USA 2004-2005 23:05 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 00:05 mała Czarna - talk-show 1:05 Kamieńska - odc. 3, Rosja 2003 2:05 Lekka kawaleria - dramat wojenny, Australia 1987 4:10 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 4:40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 5:25 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5.35 Music chat 6.35 Telesklep 7.40 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy 8.40 Misja, epidemia - serial obyczajowy 9.35 Magda M. 4 - serial obyczajowy 10.35 Kryminalni - serial sensacyjny 11.40 Telesklep 12.45 Fabryka Gry 13.40 Serce z kamienia - telenowela 14.35 Magda M. 4 - serial obyczajowy 15.40 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy 16.40 Misja, epidemia - serial obyczajowy 17.35 Kryminalni - serial sensacyjny 18.35 Frasier - serial komediowy 19.05 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy 19.40 Diabli nadali - serial komediowy 20.10 Magnolia - film obyczajowy, USA 1999 23.55 Anioły w Ameryce - miniserial 2.05 Wróżki 3.10 Laski na czacie 4.40 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:14 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Jedyneczka - /Kolekcja odc.169/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Alchemia zdrowia i urody ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Studio Lało - Grzało - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Dziadek do orzechów; baśń filmowa; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Polska z bocznej drogi - Akiko z Polany Styrki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 31; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 32; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Nasz reportaż - XX Międzynarodowa Parafiada dzieci i młodzieży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Rycerze i rabusie - odc. 6/7* - Skarb Mohilanki; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 1/18* - Powrót z wakacji; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Dzień jak co dzień - Czas na poloneza; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Przeprowadzki - odc. 4/10* Kanapa doktora Reutta; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Jedyneczka - /Kolekcja odc.169/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Dzika Polska - Dookoła sokoła; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 W sportowym stylu; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 3* "Państewko w cieniu Bazyliki"; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Bajki Bolka i Lolka - Uwięziona królewna; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 31; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 32; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Nasz reportaż - Ojców naszych starym szlakiem; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:30 Warto kochać - odc. 69; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Przeprowadzki - odc. 4/10* Kanapa doktora Reutta; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Scena Dobrego Humoru - "Z młodymi jak najbardziej" ; program kabaretowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:15 Pogoda; STEREO 00:15 Polska dobrze smakuje - Polski Jaś Fasola - "Piękny Jaś" z Doliny Dunajca; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 3* "Państewko w cieniu Bazyliki"; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bajki Bolka i Lolka - Uwięziona królewna; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 31; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 32; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Nasz reportaż - Ojców naszych starym szlakiem; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:15 Warto kochać - odc. 69; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Przeprowadzki - odc. 4/10* Kanapa doktora Reutta; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Scena Dobrego Humoru - "Z młodymi jak najbardziej" ; program kabaretowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Rozmowy na temat... - Anglicyzmy w języku polskim (dr Katarzyna Kłosińska); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Zemsta nietoperza (Die Flaudermaus) 176'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1984); reż.:Humphrey Burton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Studio TVP Kultura - Ada Rusowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu - Kulig; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu - Ada Rusowicz. Niebiesko - Czarni. Pochwała śpiewania; widowisko artystyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Rozmowy istotne - Amelie Nothomb; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Front odmowy (On the objection front) 63'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2004); reż.:Shiro Tsur; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Mateusz Makuch gra III część Koncertu skrzypcowego H. Wieniawskiego; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Moja dziewczyna (Fan chan /My Girl/) 107'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.TAJLANDIA (2003); reż.:Vitcha Gojiew, Songyos Sugmakanan, Nithiwat Tharathorn; wyk.:Charlie Trairat, Focus Jirakul, Charwin Jitsomboon, Wongsakorn Rassamitat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Ogród Barbarzyńcy - Il DUomo 20'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2001); reż.:Piotr Załuski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Porozmawiajmy o Herbercie odc. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 4/13 - Cztery serca; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino - "Mistrz tańca"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Telekino - Mistrz tańca 28'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1968); reż.:Jerzy Gruza; wyk.:Andrzej Łapicki, Bronisław Pawlik, Józef Kostecki, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Irena Karel, Ewa Wiśniewska, Kazimierz Rudzki, Zdzisław Hobot, Henryk Szletyński, Tadeusz Pluciński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Henryk Mikołaj Górecki - Koncert klawesynowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Lato z polską animacją - Skrzydła; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 Lato z polską animacją - Larghetto; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Lato z polską animacją - Laterna Magica; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Klasyka filmowa - Słodkie życie (La Dolce Vita) 166'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (1960); reż.:Federico Fellini; wyk.:Marcello Mastroianni, Anita Ekberg, Anouk Aimee, Yvonne Furneaux, Magali Noel, Alain Cuny, Anniable Ninchi, Walter Santesso; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Korzenie Europy - Kapela ze wsi Warszawa w podróży; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Strefa - Stereolab; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Kino nocne - Drzewo pragnień (Natvris khe (The Wishing Tree)) 101'; film fabularny kraj prod.ZSRR (1977); reż.:Tengiz Abuladze; wyk.:Sofiko Chiaureli, Giorgi Khobua, Erosi Mandjgaladze, Lika Kavjaradze, Givi Berikashvili, Soso Dzhachviliani, Otar Megvinetukhutsesi, Ramaz Chkhikvadze, Djemal Gaganidze, Zaza Kolelishvili; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Lato z polską animacją - Skrzydła; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Lato z polską animacją - Larghetto; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Lato z polską animacją - Laterna Magica; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:30 Cienie PRL - u - Wojsko; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 U źródeł cywilizacji - Polscy Tatarzy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Oczywiste nieoczywiste - Selim Chazbijewicz 1; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Historia i dokument - Workuta - portret zbiorowy; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Kulisy III RP - Spór o konstytucję; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Siła bezsilnych - Poznański czerwiec`56; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Ostatnie powstanie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Kontrowersje - Spóźniony koniec wojny; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Przebaczyć; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Operacja "Ostra Brama"; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Droga do "Ostrej Bramy"; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2004); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Dzieje Polaków - Narodowość: antykomunista. Józef Mackiewicz; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Słowa i twarze - Słowa i twarze - Józef Mackiewicz 1; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Pan na Żuławach - Stan alarmowy - odc. 11; dokument fabularyzowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Zakręty dziejów - Powstanie Węgierskie ' 56; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:35 Kierunek Budapeszt; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Bitwa pod Grunwaldem 2008 - na żywo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Cienie PRL - u - Sędziowie stanu wojennego; widowisko publicystyczne; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 7:05 Sportowa niedziela - magazyn sportowy 8:05 Siatkówka plażowa - Zawody European Beach Tour w Hamburgu - mecze półfinałowe kobiet 10:00 Polskie Ligi - Koszykówka kobiet - Ford Germaz Ekstraklasa - 1. mecz finałowy fazy play-off: lotos pko bp gdynia - wisła can-pack kraków 11:20 Kadra 2012 - program dla młodzieży 11:35 Olimpijczycy 2008 - odc. 15, magazyn sportowy 12:00 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 77, magazyn sportowy 12:20 Z archiwum TVP - Agata Jabłońska - felieton 12:30 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata juniorów w Bydgoszczy - sport 15:00 Euroexpress - magazyn informacyjny 15:10 Siatkówka plażowa - Zawody European Beach Tour w Hamburgu - mecz finałowy i mecz o 3. miejsce kobiet 17:00 Sportowa debata - program publicystyczny 18:00 Boks - Walka o mistrzowskie pasy federacji IBF, WBO i IBO w Hamburgu - waga ciężka: władimir kliczko - tony thompson 20:00 Lekkoatletyka - Golden League w Rzymie 22:00 Sportowy wieczór - program informacyjny 22:25 Sylwetki olimpijskie - odc. 6, cykl reportaży 22:30 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski 23:00 Piłka nożna - Liga Mistrzów - 1. mecz półfinałowy: fc liverpool - chelsea londyn 00:45 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 8.30 FIA WTCC Estoril 9.15 Wyścigi motocyklowe: Grand Prix Oberlungwitz Niemcy Moto GP 10.15 Lekka atletyka: Mistrzostwa świata juniorów Bydgoszcz Polska Dzień szósty 11.15 Lekka atletyka: Grand Prix IAAF Ateny Grecja 12.30 Kolarstwo: Tour de France 12.45 Kolarstwo: Tour de France 17.30 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 19 Czechy Faza grupowa: Czechy - Anglia 18.15 Piłka nożna: Eurogole Flash 18.30 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 19 Czechy Faza grupowa: Czechy - Anglia 19.30 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 19 Czechy Faza grupowa: Niemcy - Hiszpania 21.30 Kolarstwo: Tour de France 23.00 Piłka nożna: Exhibitions Niemcy HBO 6.00 Boska interwencja - dramat 7.50 Domo wespumoni - komedia 9.15 Świąteczny więzień - komedia 10.45 Gang dzikich wieprzy - komedia 12.25 Córka botanika - komedia 15.25 Alex Rider: Misja Stormbreaker - film akcji 16.55 Piraci z Karaibów: Na krańcu świata - film przygodowy 19.40 Premiera: Na planie - magazyn filmowy, USA 20.10 Premiera: Nowy świat - thriller 23.20 Akademia tajemniczych sztuk pięknych - komędiodramat 1.00 Nowy świat - thriller 4.15 Akademia tajemniczych sztuk pięknych - komędiodramat Hallmark Channel 6:00 O życie dziecka 8:00 Letnia burza 10:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Zatruty owoc (6) 12:00 Letnia burza 14:00 Potyczki Amy: Długie pożegnanie (8) 15:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Zatruty owoc (6) 17:00 Potyczki Amy: Długie pożegnanie (8) 18:00 Baśnie z tysiąca i jednej nocy (1/2) 20:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Nocne strachy (1) 22:00 Dotyk zła: Cięcie nr 30 (5) 23:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar: Rejs donikąd (19) 0:00 Dotyk zła: Cięcie nr 30 (5) 1:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar: Rejs donikąd (19) 2:00 Baśnie z tysiąca i jednej nocy (1/2) 4:00 O życie dziecka Canal + 7:00 Łapu-capu 7:20 Simpsonowie 11 (22) 7:45 Łapu-capu 8:00 Miss Potter 9:40 Łapu-capu extra 10:15 Janis Joplin 12:00 Dreamgirls 14:15 Rozdział 27 15:45 12:08 na wschód od Bukaresztu 17:20 Olimpiada w Pekinie 2008 - dwie strony medalu 18:20 Życie jest muzyką 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 12 (1) 20:45 Łapu-capu 21:00 Premiera: Bazyliszek - król węży 22:35 Z-boczona historia kina (2/3) 23:40 Grindhouse vol. 1 Death Proof 1:40 Nieustraszony 3:30 Na koniec świata Canal + Film 8:30 Shrek 10:05 Deser: Proszę czekać... 10:20 Całe szczęście 12:00 Łapu-capu 12:10 Simpsonowie 11 (22) 12:45 Łapu-capu 13:00 Zakochani widzą słonie 14:45 Ikonoklaści 3: Ford i Koons 15:35 Tygrys i śnieg 17:30 Norbit 19:15 Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Sekcja żaby (2/9) 20:00 Miłość i inne nieszczęścia 21:30 Ciężkie czasy 23:25 Bazyliszek - król węży 0:55 Piła 3 2:40 Sukces 4:05 Labirynt Fauna Canal + Sport 7:00 Pingwiny. Opowieść o ptakach, które pragnęły zostać rybami 8:00 Wszędzie, byle nie tu 10:00 Koszykówka kobiet: WNBA 12:05 Lekkoatletyka: Golden League w Rzymie 14:10 Żużel: Drużynowy Puchar Świata 18:15 Koszykówka kobiet: WNBA 20:20 Żużel: Drużynowy Puchar Świata 0:00 Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Wejście bohatera (1/9) 0:50 9. kompania 3:10 Wall Street 5:15 Grubazzzki National Geographic Channel 6:00 Norymberga: Proces Hermanna Göringa (1/2) 7:00 Norymberga: Proces Hermanna Göringa (2-ost.) 8:00 W świecie krokodyli: Krokodyle do bazy! 8:30 W świecie krokodyli: Wymierające gawiale 9:00 Pojedynek nad Guadalcanal 10:00 Samoloty wojskowe: Epoka niewidzialnych samolotów 11:00 Co się stanie, jeśli... (9) 11:30 I co wy na to? (9) 12:00 Czysta nauka: Morskie głębiny 13:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Kursk 14:00 Pojedynek nad Guadalcanal 15:00 Samoloty wojskowe: Epoka niewidzialnych samolotów 16:00 Raje na Ziemi: Anamalai - indyjska Góra Słoni 17:00 Detektywi dzikiej przyrody: Niedźwiedzie złodzieje 17:30 Detektywi dzikiej przyrody: Spotkanie niedźwiedzi 18:00 Za kulisami: Rajd wielkich ciężarówek 19:00 Czysta nauka: Siła wybuchu 20:00 Co się stanie, jeśli... (10) 20:30 I co wy na to? (10) 21:00 Sekrety serca: Wielka pompa 22:00 Sekrety serca: Choroby serca 23:00 Czysta nauka: Siła wybuchu 0:00 Sekrety serca: Wielka pompa 1:00 Sekrety serca: Choroby serca 2:00 Co się stanie, jeśli... (10) 2:30 I co wy na to? (10) 3:00 Sekrety serca: Wielka pompa 4:00 Sekrety serca: Choroby serca 5:00 Czysta nauka: Siła wybuchu Perszyj kanał 6.00 Dzień dobry, Ukraina! 6.03 Modlitwa poranna 6.05, 7.00, 8.00 Aktualności 6.10, 6.55, 7.55, 23.50 Sport 6.25, 8.35 Prawosławny kalendarz 7.10 Era Biznes 7.30 Era zdrowie 8.20 Ocena panorama 8.45 Rankovi wskazówki 9.00, 19.20, 21.30 Biznes TV Channel WORLD 9.10 Grunty rolne 9.25 3 x 4 9.55 M / s "Clown Smeshko" 10.50, 12.50 Dzieci Search Service 11.00, 13.00, 14.50, 19.10 Sytuacja 11.20 Życie toczy się dalej 11.45 M / s "Highlander" 12.25 D / S "Świat Rozkishni hotel" 13.20 Zdrowie 14.15 D / F "Case" Bozhevilnoho ". A. Wedel " 15.00, 21.00 Aktualności 15.15 Indyho 15.45 H / F "Wyspa Stivensona" 17.15 D / F "Sportkuryozy" 18.05 M.Skoryk. "Muse" 18.40 Element ukraiński 19.30, 21.40 Świat Sportu 19.45 Guardia Civil 20.05 Ostrzeżenie 21.55 Koncert „Mamo, kocham wieczne I” 22.55 Triyka. Keno 23.00 Zdrowy wygląd 0.00 Europejskie Wiadomości 0.30 Ukravtokontynent 0.50 Encyklopedia duża 1+1 14.00 T / C „Tato dla wszystkich rąk” 14.30, 19.30, 23.30 TCH 15.00 T / C "Swat" 15.20 T / C "Córka matka" 16.20 Sprawa relations. Strawienia 2008 17.20 T / C "Sonka Złote Pióro" 18.30 T / s "Powrót Mukhtar" 20.15 T / C "Broad Rika" 21.20 T / s "Second to ..." 22.20 T / S "Collection" 0.00 TSN. ProSport 0.05 Boks. D. Lorenzo - R. Marquez 5.20 T / C „Dni naszego życia 2” Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Szczecin z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Perszyj kanał z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 1+1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku